


The Morning After

by RelocatedBreathMints



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelocatedBreathMints/pseuds/RelocatedBreathMints
Summary: A short little scene set right after Meet the Parents from Clint and Marcy's perspective.
Relationships: Clint Brewer/Marcy Brewer, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 13
Kudos: 185





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> There can never be enough Clint and Marcy for me. I hope you feel the same. 
> 
> Again, I'm a very novice writer with no beta. Please forgive all grammatical errors which I know must be in abundance. Kindness is appreciated.

Clint and Marcy were up early with the sun, as was their usual routine. Brewers did not sleep in, not even on weekend getaways. With plans a little later on in the morning to meet with Patrick and David for brunch, they were happy to grab a couple of cinnamon rolls from the motel lobby. Thankfully, Roland was asleep behind the desk. Silently they grabbed the rolls and sneaked out unscathed. It was understandable that Roland was asleep, what with a baby at home, but they were glad to avoid any more of the intimate details of little Rollie’s diaper rash that Roland had so freely shared the day before.

The morning was bright and cool as they made their way back to the room. Clint, thinking quickly, pulled a couple of the deceivingly comfortable basket chairs in front of their room for them to sit and snack al fresco. Licking sticky fingers contently, they exchanged playful smiles, both thinking back on the night before. Their worries for Patrick now eased away, Patrick was safe, he was happy, and he had friends who cared for him in his new town. And above all, he was loved, sincerely loved, by David. David, who Patrick loved just as sincerely back.

***

David, had come to see them after Johnny’s inadvertent outing of Patrick. He had no way of knowing how he would be received, but David was there to stand up for Patrick in whatever way he needed. The showing of character immensely impressing Clint and Marcy both. Later, at the party, Patrick had shared with them all he had been holding inside, his relief visibly washing over him. The three of them hugging tightly, wiping away their tears along with all the trepidation they had been carrying. Patrick was now lightly bouncing on the balls of his feet, physically unable to contain all the love that was bubbling up inside. “I’m going to go get David” he announced, quickly scanning the room wide eyed, then bounding across the cafe when David was spotted. It was all Marcy and Clint could do to hold in their laughter, Patrick was nearly dragging him over for introduction, David's expression shifting from mildly bemused to overt embarrassment. Patrick was smiling broadly, his arm wrapped tightly around David’s waist; he was beaming. “Mom, Dad, this is David, my boyfriend.”

***

“It really was a wonderful party wasn’t it?” Clint said. Marcy, with eyes shining, wholeheartedly agreed.

***

Marcy and Clint were now hand in hand, walking slowly from the motel to the cafe, still giddy from their earlier reminiscing. Seeing Patrick so happy after years of uncertainty has truly brought the color back into their world. The promise of a whole day to catch up with Patrick and to know David better has put an extra spring in their step as well.

Up ahead they can see Patrick and David crossing the street from the Apothecary. Patrick smiling brilliantly, all his focus is on David, gesturing wildly beside him. Upon reaching the sidewalk, David stops abruptly, crosses his arms, and quickly turns towards Patrick. His eyebrows, that they could see even from this distance, furrowed. Clint and Marcy, unseen, stop in their tracks so as not to interrupt them. Patrick with David now in front of him, slides his hands around David’s waist, resting them on his hips, says something they cannot hear. They see David go shy, ducking his head. Patrick moves one of his hands to David’s chin, thumb and index finger gently bringing his gaze to meet his own; they touch foreheads for a moment, Patrick speaks again before placing a light kiss on the smile he just put there.

Marcy leans into Clint, who wraps an arm over her shoulder and pulls her in tight. Looking at each other, they both give a lighthearted laugh as they realize they both have tears in their eyes. Marcy reaches up, brushing an escaped tear from Clint’s cheek, “Our sweet boys.”

It is at this moment Patrick calls out “Hey, Mom, Dad!”

Marcy and Clint quickly pull themselves together; waving, they walk briskly to catch up and the foursome make their way into the cafe.


End file.
